Powers from the past
by Charmedbloody
Summary: They find out why Seto doesn't belive in past lifes. And why does Anzu what to kill him? Read and find out.


Everything was fine for many years after Yami left. But there was still something missing about 5000 ago. No one knew what not even Isis's knew what was going to happen to us girls that day. The guys were all at camp and Seto was in America until next school year that would be are last year in high school. Us girls went to sleep the night after they all left and woke up with are past self's in are minds. We called are self's the protecters of well Yami and his men. We were the wife's of the men that protected him. We all held swords that could turn into staffs. Well only Anzu's could turn into a staff. But when they weren't needed they turned into jewelry that we could wear. We never took off no matter what. Well to shower yes. That's a given.

It was two weeks after the guys were back and school started back again when trouble happened again. We didn't show are self's to the guys or tell them about what happen. But a man in a black cloak held a sword pointed at Yugi's heart was when we jumped in with are swords drawn. The man wasn't happy and tried to take us out. But all but Anzu's mask came undone showing them who we really are. The man was stopped buy you guessed it Anzu her self. We stood there looking at them saying nothing.

"I can't believe this. But were is Anzu?" But no girl spoke up about it at all. They knew not to.

Mai shoved her sword into the ground and you could see by the handle that there was a red eyes black dragon on the handle. "We are the protecters of the ones that protect your past self Yugi. My past self protected you Joey."

Serenity shoved her sword into the ground and you could she that the handle on the sword was a pair of dice. "One of us past self is angrier with one of your past self's for blaming her for something she didn't do. I protect you Duke."

Isis's shoved her sword into the ground her sword has car on it. And bowed her head of her sword. "She is the priestess that leads us. I protect you Tristin."

Rebecca shoved her sword into the ground you could see there was a dm on it. "My past self maybe Queen but it was the priestess's idea that we protect who we loved back then. I protect you Yugi. And if Yami comes back him to."

Betty shoved her sword into the ground and you could see change of heart on her sword. "My past self was just a thief's wife. But she loved him deeply still. I protect you Bakura."

Everyone looked at the lone figure in blue that shook her head. Seto look at the women. "That would make you the Priestess isn't that right Anzu?"

She shoved her sword in the ground and turned and was going to walk away. But was stopped by a voice. "Please you must forgive him Teana. We need your present self to finish the spell."

The women sighed and walked up to the sword and turned it into a wand. She threw back her hood. Her eyes held nothing but ice-cold baby blue eyes. "I am the priestess. I was killed by your past self-Seto. Your past self blamed me for sleeping with the pharoh and she never did. She was loyal up to the point of your death. You killed her with your own cold hands. While she was carry your unborn child. I am Teana and Anzu. And we both hate you. We will not protect you." She pointed her staff at a spot and said something and Yami appeared there. She turned and jumped off to a near buy roof.

Seto looked up at her. "That was then this is now. And I don't believe in past life's."

Anzu looked down at him coldly. "Then this I will do for you." She points her staff at him. "I now make you remember you're past life Seto in this life. Seth in your past self." Seto fell to the ground. All looked up at her all glaring at her. She pulled her sword and staff apart and threw them at Seto. They lay broken in half on Seto as she turns and walks away.

Seto saw his past self-marring Teana. Then blaming her for sleeping with Yami. Then turning evil and killing her with his cold bare hands. He woke up looking at everyone. "No wonder she hated me so much. I caused her so much pain. I shouldn't have done that. What's this?" He noticed the broken staff and broken sword. A scream was heard threw the air. "Anzu." He felt cold all threw him. He picked up the broken sword and staff and ran after the sound of the scream.

The girls and guys ran after him. The girls caring their swords. When they found Anzu she was floating on a bed that her covered in a green stone. The other girls stood guard. While Seto tried to get Anzu to open her eyes and to look at him.

"Anzu wake up please. I'm sorry for all the pain my past self caused you. My past self loved you Teana deeply. And I care what happens to you Anzu. You saved my brother many times. And it's my turn again to save you. Only you can put this back together." Seto's head was bent over it. He didn't notice the tears falling. They landed on the sword and staff and put them back together.

Anzu couldn't hear anything outside the crystal that she was in. But she heard Teana speaking to her. "He has deep feelings for him. Reach out and take the sword into your hands. It will break this stuff. Seth loved me even when he was an ass. Do it for me Anzu." Anzu couldn't move. She couldn't even grab the sword.

Anzu opened her eyes and stared up at the sky. She heard the words in her head it a male voice that spoke. " I love you Anzu very much." She grabbed her staff and the crystal broke. She jumped up and her sword turned into a bow and arrow. She shot it at a man that stood back in the shadows. The man fell and vanished.

Seto blinked and backed up as Anzu jumped off the stone ledge and shoved her sword into the ground and listened as she spoke. "I am the keeper of the blue eyes white dragon and the priest in there human form all one person. And I love him deeply. Yeah Seto its you." Anzu smirked as she leaned in and kissed Seto on the cheek as he blushed a deep red and Anzu just smirked about and nuzzled him.

All the girls turned their weapons into jewelry and they wrapped their arms around there men. Anzu laid her head on Seto's shoulder and nuzzled his neck. After that no more trouble showed up. They all lived happy ever after with children each. The end.


End file.
